Rockola II: Sabores
by Zoo Crazy Pill
Summary: Por que todo es extraño e inconexo. Viñetas ambientadas musicalmente de Sirius Black & Zooey Ginsberg. Con algún que otro triángulo amoroso extraño y el sin sabor a Guerra y poder de flores.
1. Rocanroler

_Amo hacer Viñetas de canciones. El problemas es que con las de James Sirius me clavé en el inglés y hay infinidad de canciones que en español que también me ponen loca. Así que las continuaré, pero esta vez con Sirius Black y un OC –los eternos Oc._

**

* * *

****ROCANROLER  
****ZOÉ**

En más de una ocasión, James se ha planteado que Sirius es todo un personaje -extraño personaje-. Con sus andares elegantes y la sonrisa –como un ladrido, por supuesto- rozándole los labios.

También cree –y muchas más veces al día- que es un tipo algo extraño –todo un personaje-. Tantas chicas que lo miran como una especie de ser superior a la belleza humana y él solo se limita a guiñarles un ojo o coquetear. No por que Sirius no sea un casanova, lo es; pero no al grado de olvidar un nombre o ser descortés con alguna chica. Jamás les promete el sol, la luna y las estrellas, por que James sabe –y Sirius también- que será incapaz de dárselas. Demasiado Black aún como para bajar la cabeza ante otro.

Así que en resumen, Sirius Black es un _extraño personaje_. Y puesto que lo es, James no se explica en que momento alguien como Zooey –música, poesía, filosofía- Ginsberg puede ser su amiga sin haber _sentimientos amorosos _de por medio.

Por que Zooey es tan bonita que puede pasar como loca –con sus bandas en el cabello, las faldas largas, y los collares con caracoles-, una locura reflejada en esos ojos grises demasiado claros. Y una piel tan pálida que James tiende a tocar por miedo a que esté enferma.

Si, Sirius es un _extraño personaje, _pero Zooey lo es mucho más. No sabe mucho, solo que es la hija ilegítima de un político aristócrata y un pintora _muggle. _Zooey ríe y alega que con una familia tan extraña, lo de menos era ser bruja.

De pronto, la idea lo golpea con fuerza. Sirius _necesita _una chica que le haga perder ese extraño halo Black que siempre trae consigo. Y que mejor chica que Zooey para eso. Los ojos castaños de James brillan detrás de sus gafas, antes de quedarse dormido –a media juerga, como siempre-.

Sirius no esta ni cerca de tener sueño. Es un gamberro nato y dormir después de _solo _cinco tragos de whiskey de fuego no es su estilo. Menos si la chica frente a él lleva cuatro y sigue fresca como lechuga.

En un rápido movimiento, Sirius le quita –arranca- la botella a Zooey de las manos. Esta ríe, algo cortada –su risa siempre es demasiado débil comparado con el fulgor de sus ojos- y brinca sobre Sirius, dispuesta a recuperar su whiskey.

Ruedan un poco, entre risas. Unas cuantas mordidas en los brazos y luego el whiskey termina en boca de Zooey, quien acostada en el piso, esboza una risa de autosuficiencia.

Y Sirius se inclina, lame con suavidad los labios de la chica y la besa. Posicionando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y otra en el piso para no dejar caer todo su peso en la figura menuda. Y su lengua busca en cada resquicio restos de aquella bebida ardiente- tanto como las manos que recorren su espalda- que han metido a la sala común de contrabando.

Se separan, después de un grito ahogado de Remus, que sonrojado empieza a dar excusas acerca de que es momento de terminar la fiesta. Sirius y Zooey ríen, aún abrazados, aún muy juntos.

Sirius Black es un _extraño personaje, _pero Zooey Ginsberg _también lo es. _Y juntos pueden ser aún más extraños, cuando ella le pellizca los cachetes como despedida y él solo atina a revolverle el cabello. Como dos amigos extraños compartiendo whiskey de fuego…

"_... Quiere una nena que le aliviane el corazón,  
Quiere una nena que le aliviane el corazón.  
__  
Rocanroler, tecnotrónica,  
Go-go dancer, de after hours.  
__  
Dime como amas,  
Dime como sueñas.  
__  
Y bésame  
Antes de que salga el sol,  
Detras del mundo.  
Y bésame antes de que nos apaguen esa canción…" _

* * *

Si, en algún momento raro de la historia, Mía Cuore pasó ser Zooey. Esto sucede por que en las primeras viñetas (las de James Sirius), usé una Mía. Y ya iban a ser muchas Mías y eso era imposible.

El nombre de Zooey es por la modelo que utilizo físicamente para el personaje (Zooey Deschanel), en cuanto al apellido "Ginsberg" lo tomé de Allen Ginsberg, un reconocido poeta hippie (creo que va bien con la personalidad que quiero darle a Zooey).

Y pues bueno… ¡allá van!

(Y no son los halcones galácticos)


	2. Tu Luz

**TU LUZ  
****AZUL VIOLETA**

Zooey Ginsberg era rara hasta para los Hufflepuff –ni que decir con los Gryffindor, que era su casa-. Nadie le hablaba por sus manías de enfocarse a temas que a chicos normales de catorce años no les interesan –política, grandes pensadores del siglo quien sabe que, anarquía, existencialismo y demás-. No por eso la trataban mal. No. Estaban seguros de que Zooey era una chica bastante inteligente, pero algo… peculiar.

Sirius tenía la costumbre de saludarla con un gesto y luego pasar de ella, al menos.

− Ni que fuera _serpiente _para pasar de ella.

Bueno, el chiste es que esa tarde en particular nadie podía ignorarla, precisamente.

Se encontraba a plena entrada del Gran Comedor, con un extraño artefacto que sacaba música –que ella llamaba _guitarra- _y la firme intención de ser escuchada.

Como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Zooey se había enterado que una extraña amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo mágico, solo que en lugar de hacer el tonto -como Sirius reconocía en la mayoría de los estudiantes- ella se ponía a cantar para pedir paz.

Los –entonces ya- Merodeadores se quedaron observándola largo rato. Ella solo estaba ahí, sentada, tocando. Con su voz suave y melodiosa clamando paz y armonía en el mundo. James y Sirius no pudieron menos que acercarse.

− ¿Qué haces Ginsberg? − preguntó Sirius en cuando se acercaron a la niña de cabello castaño –dividido en dos coletas algo chuecas-. La chica dejo de cantar para regalarle una sonrisa a Sirius.

− Llámame Zooey, hablarnos por el apellido suena demasiado frío y distante.

James soltó una carcajada al ver la cara perpleja de Sirius, que estaba muy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le soltara el típico _Black._

− Estoy de acuerdo. Además Zooey es un nombre bonito. Te va bien − agregó James pasándole a Zooey un brazo por los hombros. La chica ni se inmutó al tacto, como muchas otras hubieran hecho.

− Bueno Zooey, ¿qué haces? − preguntó de nuevo Sirius. Remus y Peter se acercaron a ellos.

− Bueno, la amenaza en el mundo mágico…

− ¿Qué amenaza? − preguntó Sirius, muy interesado.

− En realidad no lo se, solo sé que muchos magos como yo están desapareciendo por toda Inglaterra. Eso no me gusta, por que seguramente ahora la gente va a querer hablarme mucho menos… − Sirius no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

− Sabes Zooey, me encantará cantar contigo. Si no hacemos que haya paz, al menos podemos hacer que nos den unos knuts para ir a Honey Dukes, ¿qué dices?

La sonrisa infinita que Zooey le devolvió a Sirius fue suficiente para ponerse a cantar.

"…_Para corregir la ruta  
no queremos otra guerra  
queremos tu luz  
Para disfrutar la vida  
no queremos mas dinero  
queremos amor…"_

**

* * *

**Esta canción me traumaba mucho en la prepa. E incluso en la Uni. Muy de la época _New Age. _Me gustó por que Zooey es hippie y no le gusta la Guerra –por muy mágica que sea-.


	3. Miedo

**MIEDO  
****CAIFANES**

− ¿Por qué? − quiso saber Zooey mientras golpeaba el pecho del mago con furia contenida. − ¿_Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué_? − exigió con un rugido que lejos estaba de su personalidad volátil de siempre.

− Lo siento Zooey − dijo el apuesto mago de cabellos negros mientras apartaba con delicadeza el flequillo castaño de los ojos de la chica.

− ¡Sientes nada!, ¡tú no eres igual que ellos!

− Te equivocas, Zooey − a ella siempre le había encantado como sonaba su nombre en los labios de él. Un acento levemente francés, perdido entre años y años de nacimientos ingleses. − Te equivocas, soy igual que ellos, la única diferencia…

− ¿La única diferencia soy yo?, ¡ten cojones y dímelo de una vez! − se veía tan molesta…

− Si. La única diferencia eres tú.

Zooey dejó de golpearlo. No lloraría. Eso no iba con su personalidad. Por lo menos no lo haría _frente a él…_

− Es lo mejor Zooey. Tú acabas de salir de Hogwarts y yo… bueno, ya no soy un adolescente.

− Son solo nueve años − gruñó Zooey, antes de acurrucarse entre los brazos del mago.

− Si, solo nueve. Pero aún así, estamos en Guerra y esto será difícil, lo sabes. Es prácticamente imposible que las cosas sigan igual que antes. Además, yo no voy a poder defenderte de…

− Tu jefe y compañeros locos. El dictador y sus militares. El… − y había veneno en cada uno de sus comentarios.

− Bueno, si. No puedo protegerte de ellos.

Silencio tenso de nuevo. Zooey jugaba con la corbata del mago, luego subió lentamente las manos hasta enredarlas en los mechones negros de su cabello.

− Estarías mejor con Black. El te quiere. Tú también lo quieres. Él va a cuidar de ti, lo se.

Los ojos grises se clavaron, en los azules, brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. Lo besó suavemente antes de soltar un suspiro.

− ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Evan?

− No lo se Zooey. No lo se.

"_...__Por los presos y los brujos solitarios  
Por las animas de niños enjuiciados_

_Antes que muera  
Dejame amarte en vida  
Hasta que el cielo  
Se caiga por nosotros_

_Antes que muera  
Dejame amarte en vida  
Hasta que el sol  
Se escape con la luna__..."_

**

* * *

**El primer triángulo raro. Es un Evan Rosier / Zooey Ginsberg / Sirius Black.

Rosier es mayor que ellos, dice que fue de los primeros mortífagos, y yo siempre lo he visto como un encarnizado guerrero, por eso me venía bien ponerle una faceta… dulce. Además de que siempre he creído que es guapo.


	4. Amor Castúo

**AMOR CASTÚO  
****EXTREMODURO**

Media vuelta en la cama. No, el insomnio no desaparece. De hecho, hace semanas que se alojó en cierta parte de su anatomía y se rehúsa a irse _a menos_ de que él le de consuelo. Una tortura puesto que darse consuelo es lo mismo que _traicionar._

Y Sirius Black no traiciona. Sirius Black es leal ante todo. Sirius Black es un perro en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Pero nunca traiciona. Nunca ataca por la espalada.

Muerde sus labios, al punto de casi hacerlos sangrar. Le duele. _Necesita _hacerlo. Aunque en su mente no pueda procesar el por que, sabe muy bien que necesita bajar sus manos a su entrepierna y acabar con el castigo auto impuesto.

¿Castigo autoimpuesto?

Si. Auto impuesto. Auto impuesto por que desde que cierta parte de su anatomía decidió erguirse a causa de _cierta chica _en particular, ya no sabe que hacer con sus manos a la hora de dormir.

− Canuto, ¿estas ahí? − pregunta James, corriendo las cortinas de la cama de Sirius, quien tapado hasta la barbilla asiente.

_Descubierto, molesto, herido, traidor…_

− Necesitamos hablar Sirius. Es acerca de Zooey.

Y el color desaparece en las mejillas de Sirius que solo asiente sin saber que decirle a su amigo.

− Se que Zooey te cae muy bien Canuto, y la verdad que lo intenté y todo pero… − Sirius cree que esta a punto de desmayarse en esos momentos, -¿por qué jodidos el sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor?- hasta que James agrega con voz muy baja − estoy enamorado de Evans…

Y la sensación de traición desaparece de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Saca todo el aire que lleva acumulado desde que James ha abierto la boca y se sienta en la cama (con la cobija aún en esa parte, que ansía que James se vaya a su dormir para ser complacida).

− ¡¿Tú qué?! − y parece que ladra. Por que se siente bien, libre. Pero por otra parte no se imagina –y no concibe- que James pueda pasar de Zooey tan fácilmente.

− ¡Ella no es para mi, Canuto! − dice James, sobándose las sienes. − Zooey es linda, pero no es Lily. No puedo evitarlo.

Sirius aprieta las mandíbulas y luego, pasa. Solo, como siempre, por que no puede estar enojado con James –su amigo, su hermano- y por que eso le dará paz mental –o física- al menos un tiempo.

− ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a ella?

James cabecea, indeciso. No ha pensado en eso.

− No lo se. Supongo que después de vacaciones de Navidad. Ya sabes que habíamos quedado que pasaría las fiestas con nosotros. − Sirius asiente, mientras se rasca la barbilla.

− Gracias por entenderlo, Canuto.

− Yo no soy tu novia, James. No sabemos como vaya a tomarlo Zooey.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó muy temprano. Eso ya no era normal. Una cosa era tener que dedicarle una paja a la novia de tu amigo –_futura ex novia, _se recordó a si mismo- y otra muy diferente soñar que era _ella _quien te la hacía.

− Estoy jodido.

"…_Me levanté hasta los huevos de vivir  
te ví pasar y ahora ya vuelvo a sonreír.  
Pasar querría el día junto a ti (Bis)  
Hoy me soñé al despertar que te follaba sin parar  
siempre lo mismo y desperté,  
ya no me vuelvo a masturbar…"_

* * *

En verdad. Adoro esa canción. Además de que me la se en la guitarra, muajajá!

Pues esta rara la viñeta, pero bué… se hizo lo que se pudo.


	5. Ámame

**ÁMAME  
****MAURI STERN**

Bufó molesta por tercera vez en menos de media hora. Si Sirius tanto la _quería_ como él decía… ¿por qué tenía que tomar actitud de _traidor _cuando estaban juntos?

Primero, hacía más de seis meses que ella y James habían terminado, y aunque al principio fue difícil para ella –vamos, que si se había enamorado- lo había _superado. _Ahora James y Lily estaban juntos y eso no le causaba ningún trauma existencial.

Ese punto estaba bien.

Ahora el punto donde ella y Sirius se besaban con ansias en cada pasillo –en la sala común, en el bosque prohibido, debajo de las escaleras, en casa de James, en aulas vacías- y aún así no podían definir nada.

¡Nada!

Le irritaba el hecho de que Sirius la acorralara en un pasillo para besarla con pasión contenida -¡y cuanta pasión!- y luego murmurar una disculpa y dejarla ahí parada, con un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos, que estaban ansiosas por enredarse en el cabello de él.

¿Disculpa _por qué?_

¿Por _besarla?_

¡Y Merlín!, ¡Sirius Black besaba como nadie!

Sirius se acercó a ella con un andar más apresurado de lo normal. De nuevo –y como las tantas veces anteriores- la tomó de los hombros y la pegó en la pared. Juntó sus labios con los de ella y la besó con ansia y miedo.

Pero esta vez, Zooey no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Con un hábil movimiento, se quito las manos de Sirius de los hombros y logró posicionarlas en su cintura, antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y abrazarlo fuerte, como pretendiendo unir sus corazones.

El corazón de Sirius latía muy rápido…

Cuando se separaron, Zooey tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el sentimiento rozándole los labios. No dejo de abrazar a Sirius, temerosa de que volviera a marcharse.

− ¿Estas enfadada? − pregunto él, notando que Zooey no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

− Si − contestó ella, temblando. Sirius asintió.

− No volveré a hacerlo, entonces.

− Me enfadaré si no lo haces todos los días, Sirius. A eso es a lo que me refiero.

Y antes de que Sirius contestara, era Zooey quien se adueñaba de la boca de él. Sirius sonrió dentro del beso, después de todo, seguiría corriendo siempre, solo por encontrarla.

"…_Si el corazón te late, te dice que esta bien  
__  
__Si tu fuerza es real aquí me encontrarás  
__A la luz de la noche  
__Dame todo sin tus temores_

_Ámame...  
__Ámame...  
__Ámame._

_Si la vida corre entonces correré  
__Más veloz que el viento  
__Dame todo en un momento_

_Ámame...  
__Ámame...  
__Ámame…"_

**

* * *

**¡Sniff!

Esta canción –por muy de un ex Magneto- que sea, me fascina. Y pues siempre me he imaginado complicadas las relaciones del señor Black.

Saludos, nos veremos luego.


	6. Maldito Amor

**MALDITO AMOR  
****SUPERNOVA**

Lilly no puede dejar de observar como Zooey platica despreocupadamente con Sirius, como si en realidad nada sucediese. Sigue teniendo esa risa demasiado débil y los ojos demasiado claros atentos a lo que le dice el primogénito –desheredado- de los Black, _sin preocuparse por nada._

No mira a James, ni siquiera de reojo, y a ella la saluda con un gesto –inocente, limpio, sincero gesto-. No entiende como puede ser tan cándida después de que…

_Después de que ella, Lilly Evans, la _prefecta perfecta _le quitara a su novio…_

Por que Lilly no es una arpía - dista mucho de serlo- pero se siente como tal cuando Zooey le sonríe. Por que _siente _que no merece ser tratada así. Por que esta vez ella se puso el traje de villana.

Lilly frunce el seño, Sirius le ha hecho un mal comentario de Severus en voz alta y este taladra al mejor amigo de su novio con sus ojos pardos. Un brillo malicioso brilla en ellos.

− ¿Recogiendo lo que deja Potter?, ¿o es que Ginsberg quiere liarse con todos los Merodeadores? − pregunta Severus irónico. Sirius deja de reír y alza su varita, dispuesto a hacer que se trague sus palabras –que Lilly sabe- dañan más a terceros que al mismo Black.

Zooey no se inmuta, toma la mano de Sirius con un gesto delicado y luego clava sus ojos grises –muy claros, _demasiado- _en Snape.

− Yo no tengo por que pagar la broma, Severus − y siempre por el nombre. Zooey Ginsberg nunca ha llamado a nadie por su apellido – demasiado frío para ella- y tampoco tiene esa extraña fijación de todo mundo contra los Slytherin. − Te suplico que no vuelvas a hacer un comentario tan desagradable nuevamente.

Severus ríe, lacónico. Y Lilly sabe bien que no le interesa ni un cacahuate lo que Zooey le diga.

− Ni comportándote de forma madura harás que Potter regrese contigo, _sangre sucia._

Y es todo lo que necesita Sirius Black para hacer que Severus pierda sus extremidades para convertirse en tentáculos.

− ¿Zooey? − susurra Lilly, temerosa. Están solas en la habitación y Zooey tan solo toca su guitarra, ajena al mundo. − Zooey, yo lamento mucho, en verdad…

Una mirada de fuego la detiene. Siempre ha pensado que los ojos de Zooey son demasiado claros, pero ahora se han oscurecidos. La mirada la destruye. Son fríos como hielo líquido, pero ardientes. Fuego.

− No, Evans − y a ella si la llama por el apellido. − No digas que lo sientes por que se que no. James es una persona maravillosa y si sintieras enamorarte de él significaría que no lo mereces… No lo sientas.

Lilly no puede contestar. No es Zooey volátil la que habla con ella. No es Zooey solitaria y lejana la que aprieta sus labios, dejándolos como una línea. _No puede ser Zooey._

− Y por una vez, Evans, no quiero fingir que todo esta bien. No quiero reír y hacer como si no pasara nada, por que _si pasa, _y mucho. No quiero hacerlo, pero si eso le brinda algún consuelo a James, lo haré. Lo único que pido a cambio es que _tú _no me martirices más.

− Lamento que te sientas así, Zooey − dice Lilly, sincera. En verdad que si ella pudiera evitarle aquello… el gesto de Zooey se suaviza.

− Gracias Lilly… pero ahora no me siento muy bien… − murmura desviando sus ojos. Luego otra sonrisa y un guiño − ¡Ve con él, pelirroja!, ¡quítate la pena y bésalo frente a toda la Sala Común!, ¡atrévete!

Lilly ríe, feliz, seguida de la risa suave de Zooey.

− Hazlo Lilly. Me sentiré mejor si veo que en realidad tú lo amas igual que él a ti.

Lilly asiente y sale de su habitación. Sabe que Zooey necesita estar sola y es momento de afrontar su realidad con James. Ante él y ante todos.

"…_Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada.  
Maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de el.  
Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada.  
Maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor.  
Amor, amor, amor...  
No puedo seguir viviendo si no estoy con el.  
Maldita amiga..."_

* * *

Bueno, si. Me gusta complicarme y eso. Además, me gusta poner como Sirius queda atraído por Zooey y como ella le tiene un cariño especial a James. Además de que Lilly es un buen personaje, por lo mismo quise ponerle algo de antagonismo con Zooey. En cuanto a Snape, no tengo nada en su contra, ¡me fascina!, es solo que bueno, aceptémoslo, con tal de joder a Sirius puede ser muy cruel a veces…


	7. Sí

**SÍ  
****ENRIQUE BUNBURY**

− ¿¡Qué?! − grita Sirius mientras escupe el trago de zumo de calabaza que acaba de tomar. Peter ríe, pero una mirada severa de Black lo hace callar.

− Me gusta Zooey − repite James despreocupado, alzando los hombros. Sirius no contesta.

Debe reconocer que una situación así ya se la había planteado. Zooey es una buena chica, pero puede poner a todo el mundo de cabeza. Por una parte, no duda que le guste a James -Zooey es bonita, inteligente y una perfecta Merodeadora- pero solo se siente atraído a ella por la necesidad de olvidarse de cierta pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas…

Por otra parte, Sirius es otro caso. Trata de disimular sus celos de forma fraternal. Y por más que perjura que Zooey "es como una Merodeadora más", Remus sabe que ha fantaseado con los ojos de la chica en más de una ocasión.

− Creo que le pediré que vaya conmigo a Hogsmeade. En serio me gusta. Es extraña pero… − James ríe, y Remus teme que Sirius se ahogue en ese preciso momento − es _especial._

− ¡Claro que es especial! − gruñe Sirius, y al darse cuenta de que tres pares de ojos lo observan detenidamente, añade − Es la parte femenina del equipo.

James asiente y luego sonríe a Sirius. La cara de este es un poema.

− ¿Te gusta?

− ¡A mi no me gusta Zooey! − grita Sirius, para después girarse alarmado al oír la risa suave de la aludida.

− Esta bien Sirius, no tienes que gritarlo tampoco − otra chica le hubiera dado un golpe a Sirius por cabezota, Zooey solo ríe y se sienta a su lado, antes de pellizcarle los cachetes y darle un beso en la mejilla. − ¿Qué planes hay?

Sirius se cruza de brazos y Zooey suelta una risita. James los mira divertido un rato antes de tomar delicadamente a Zooey de la mano y llevarla un poco más allá en la Sala Común.

Remus no es cotilla, pero no puede evitar estar atento a lo que sucede con Zooey y James. Espera que ella no esté interesada en él –nunca se sabe con esa chica- y decline su invitación con una sonrisa. Sabe que si acepta ir, comienza a correr el tiempo de la bomba. Por que eso acercará a James con Lilly. Por que Sirius tiene los músculos tensos. Por que Zooey saldrá herida. Por que él _también _lo hará.

Remus siempre ha sabido que muy en el fondo, James siempre ha estado enamorado de Lilly. Y eso le jode, por que él también lo esta. _Y mucho._

Zooey asiente, sonrojada mientras James juguetea con sus manos –blancas, delicadas, veloces en la guitarra- luego el chico de gafas se acerca y la besa en la comisura de los labios.

Remus siente que el aire se le va.

La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado.

"…_Y aunque sea sólo un gesto  
un guiño, sólo un beso  
inténtalo una vez  
antes de cada cita  
mi deseo es que me digas...  
¡sí!..."_

**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí se desvelan algunas cosas. Yo se que hay muchos fans de Sirius / Lilly, pero en lo particular, no puedo poner esta pareja. Además, en el cannon dice que Remus es quien se siente atraído por la pelirroja.

Así que bueno (seguimos halcones galácticos), ¡allá van!


	8. Fotografía

**FOTOGRAFÍA  
****JUMBO**

Zooey estornuda antes de soltar un suspiro molesto. Solo a ella se le ocurre discutir con Sirius mientras llueve. Solo a ella se le ocurre salir hecha un bólido del departamento de él. Solo a ella se le ocurre ser lo suficientemente testaruda para ignorar las disculpas de él. Y solo a ella se le ocurre caminar bajo la lluvia cuando esta resfriada.

Se detiene unos momentos, recargándose contra un farol. El agua fría en su rostro se siente tan bien…

No puede aparecerse –ni siquiera pasó el examen- y siempre ha tenido cierta reserva con los transportes mágicos. El autobús noctámbulo le da vértigo y la red flu no llega a su casa. Y ni siquiera tiene una moneda para viajar en el subterráneo.

Tiene mucho frío y no puede parar de temblar. Lo mejor sería regresar sobre sus pasos y dejarse apapachar por Sirius. Pero Zooey –por muy estrafalaria que sea- es un Gryffindor, y el orgullo le queda muy grande.

Las rodillas le tiemblan -¡maldita gripe!- y Zooey tine la certeza de que en cualquier momento de desmayará. No es así.

Frente a ella, el mismo rostro aristocrático de Sirius pero el porte arrogante de Régulus. El cabello más corto y menos negro –si, menos negro-. Las facciones más perfiladas y los ojos más oscuros.

Azules, sí. Pero como el cielo nublado en esos momentos. Azul profundo. Un azul que Zooey supo –como siempre supo en esta vida- que no olvidaría.

No se sonrojo –ya estaba algo roja, antes de trastabillar-, pero sintió como una descarga eléctrica la recorría desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos. El hombre –por que era mayor que ella, sin duda- sostenía un paraguas negro en una mano, para evitar que Zooey se siguiera mojando. Sin sentido, puesto que ya estaba muy mojada.

Hipnotizada. Así había quedado prendada de esos ojos azules –nublados, con destellos caramelo-. Ojos oscuros y brillantes.

− ¿Estas bien? − voz ronca. Profunda. Con leve acento francés perdido. Fuerte.

Zooey asintió, poniéndose de pie. De pronto se sentía demasiado mareada.

− ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

− Tienes unos ojos preciosos − no pudo detenerse. Tapó su boca, pero era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían llegado a los oídos de él.

Sonrió de lado, ladino. Con autosuficiencia plasmada en cada uno de sus gestos. No perdía la arrogancia, pero ahora tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos. _Justo en la parte caramelo._

− ¿Te parece?− y se acerca a ella, decidido, _descarado, _terriblemente Slytherin. − Evan Rosier − murmura muy cerca de la boca de Zooey quien siente temblar sus rodillas nuevamente.

Se toma del cuello de la camisa de él, pero no se acerca. Puede que este algo confundida en esos momentos pero eso no la hace tonta. El aura de Rosier es diferente a la de James, que te llama a la diversión. Diferente a la de Sirius, que te enamora con su rebeldía. Rosier es _muy _diferente.

_Peligro…_

Evan Rosier huele a peligro. A verdades a medias y misterio escondido. Y Zooey aún esta suficientemente conciente para saberlo…

− Zooey Ginsberg − dice, decidida. Puede que sepa que él es peligroso, pero ella no caerá intimidada. Una actitud extraña puesto que tiene la cabeza erguida y los puños en el cuello de la camisa de él. Esta mojada, resfriada y con fiebre, pero roja y dorada hasta el final.

− Bueno _Zooey _− su nombre suena extrañamente ideal en los labios de él − tú también eres preciosa.

Podrá pasar mucho tiempo, pero Zooey siempre tendrá una fotografía –extraña fotografía sepia y azul- de _ese_ primer encuentro.

"…_El tráfico de la ciudad es la versión moderna  
__De las estampidas de carácter animal  
__De carácter animal  
__El navegar las avenidas es como aquel horrible día en que  
__Todo sale mal  
__El tiempo que contamos y que sobrevaloramos  
__De alguna manera viene y va  
__Siempre viene y luego va  
__A veces en la tarde cuando salgo por la calle  
__Me pregunto en dónde estás…"_

**

* * *

**Lo acepto. A este punto ya estoy enamorada de Rosier.

¡Reviews!


	9. La Ladrona

**LA LADRONA  
****DOS MINUTOS**

Definitivamente le estaba dando un ataque de pánico. De aquel que hace que te castañeen los dientes y que tengas delirio de persecución. Aquel que era impropio de Gryffindor y que lo estaba jodiendo poco a poco.

− No puede ser… − murmuraba mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Había faltado a clases alegando que tenía _una extraña opresión en el pecho. _Por supuesto, Remus rió de forma irónica, pero James en verdad se preocupo. Ni que decir que Peter ya andaba lloriqueando su _pronta muerte._

Y es que así se sentía. Sirius Black se sentía como condenado. Como si de repente las amenazas de su madre el día en que huyó de casa se volvieran realidad. Aún resonaba la voz chillona de la matriarca Black en su cabeza: _"…¡con dementores!, ¡olvídate de la felicidad por que yo misma te echaré a los dementores!..."_

Bueno, probablemente los dementores – con todo y beso roba almas – no lo harían sentir de esa forma.

Un vacío en el estómago, parecido al hambre pero agudo –y a últimas fechas, crónico-, hormigas en las palmas de las manos, y un extraño sabor a arco iris en la lengua. Esos eran sus síntomas.

− Soy un tremendo imbécil…

Y luego, la depresión infinita, los suspiros melancólicos y el gruñido atrapado en su garganta.

No supo cuando se quedo completamente dormido, pero al despertar sintió un extraño calorcillo en el cuerpo. Algo _confortable._

Zooey dormía a un lado de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y suspiros suaves. Sirius se desesperó, estuvo a punto de sacarla de su cama de un tirón cuando se percato de que sonreía como idiota.

Le besó los párpados cerrados, jugueteó con su flequillo y acaricio su cuello con suavidad. Los ojos claros de Zooey se abrieron con un brillo de diversión en ellos.

− ¿Ya te sientes bien, Sirius? − preguntó estirándose a lo largo de la cama de él. Sirius bostezó y ella se acurrucó entre los brazos de él. − James me dijo que te sentías indispuesto, así que decidí faltar a Pociones para venir a dormir un rato contigo − Sirius carraspeó ante el último _inocente _comentario de su amiga, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. − No creo que Slughorn pueda odiarme más…

Zooey. _Siempre _Zooey. Desenfadada, irresponsable. Soñadora, volátil. Mágicamente real. _Exacta. _Conversa. Inocente maliciosa. _Eterna _Zooey.

Sirius Black no supo en que momento comenzó a fijarse en su amiga –por que solo era su amiga- Zooey Ginsberg. Recordaba haberse sentido atraído por ella desde quinto año, poco antes de que ella comenzara a salir con James. Luego ellos terminaron y él y Zooey se besaron el la Sala Común –como en un juego-. Pero sigue siendo Zooey. Su amiga Zooey. Y él no entiende por que de repente tiene la necesidad imperiosa de _abrazarla _y _besarla _siempre.

− ¿Dónde te duele, cachorrito? − preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos y él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el sobrenombre. Ella rió con su risa demasiado débil y sus ojos demasiado claros cerrados.

La contempló unos momentos. Tal libre, tan _ella_

− Aquí − contestó Sirius sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, tocándose el pecho. Zooey dejo de reír. Se miraron fijamente unos momentos. _Eternos momentos._

− Vale − dijo ella, sin más. Luego se inclinó un poco hasta rozar sus labios con los de él. Pensándolo, dando vueltas al asunto. _Torturando._

_Perversa, _pensó Sirius antes de tomarla por el cuello y profundizar el beso. Y milagrosamente, la mano de Zooey impidió que el corazón de Sirius saliera de su pecho, quitando –de paso- la opresión que sentía desde ya hacía mucho tiempo…

"…_Mi corazón es delicado  
__Por que una vez  
__Fue traicionado  
__Trátalo bien  
__Si lo has robado_

_Quiéreme  
__Bésame  
__Cuídame  
__Y mímame…"_

* * *

Si. Yo tengo mi etapa "happy punk" bien marcada. Y no pude evitar poner esta canción.

Si. Sirius sabe que Zooey _le gusta mucho. _Pero bueno, eso se verá después. No dejará de ser Merodeador por naturaleza aún con ella y por supuesto, tampoco saldrán de la mano al Gran Comedor destilando azúcar por que eso sería impropio de Sirius.

Bueno. Yo iré por un cigarrillo… ¡ciao!


	10. Día De Enero

**DÍA DE ENERO  
****SHAKIRA**

Estaba herido. _Profundamente herido _en el ego y el cuerpo. Un rayo azul de Alastor Moody le había dado de lleno en un costado. Fue solo un roce, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle un corte, que si bien, no era serio, le estaba haciendo mermar sus fuerzas.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco y pronto caería dormido. Estaba en un barrio _muggle, _con un corte en un costado y la capa y máscara de mortífago escondidos bajo el brazo.

Hizo una mueca, molesto. ¡Que diría el señor Tenebroso si supiera que no lucía el uniforme, orgulloso!

Había sido una emboscada. Esa Dorcas Meadows sabía demasiado…

Solo eran tres. Él, el menor de los Lestrange y Avery. Y eran muchos aurores.

Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro. Al menos se había cobrado mucho antes, cuando habían hecho gritar de dolor a Dorcas…

Una fuerte punzada lo hizo cambiar el gesto a uno de dolor. Estaba perdiendo sangre. Tenía el sabor metálico de esta en la boca y la desesperación se estaba adueñando de él. Si Zooey no llegaba pronto…

Aún recordaba cuando Zooey descubrió que él era un mortífago. Jamás olvidaría como los ojos claros se opacaron en decepción. Evan Rosier nunca había visto esa mirada –dirigida a él- en los ojos de nadie. Y extrañamente, le dolió.

Por que Zooey Ginsberg podría ser una _sangre sucia. _Podía ser una bruja extraña, estrafalaria y por demás despistada. Pero era inteligente. Nunca lo juzgaba por sus ideas –algunas muy retorcidas- y siempre lograba sacar lo positivo de él. Por que aún sabiendo que él era un mortífago no se alejó corriendo de él, ni alzó la varita. Por que podría ser que ella –y solo ella- fuera lo necesario para no perder la humanidad que él tanto guardaba dentro de sí.

Sonrió, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa malvada. Bien, era más bien una mueca ladina, pero era natural en él. Sinceramente maliciosa.

Le gustaba la relación de amistad que llevaba con Zooey. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa con flirteos intencionales y la forma en la que ella lo llamaba _viejo _cada cinco minutos. Aunque a decir verdad, dudaba que a ella le gustara el apelativo de _niña._

Por que Zooey era una niña todavía. Por que dentro de él sabía que parte de su valor recaía enormemente en sus esperanzas. En su fe en el mundo y esas cosas de las que hablaba con tanta pasión…

_Evan, Evan, Evan…_

Manos suaves, cálidas. Ojos claros y oscuridad infinita.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió. El dolor de su costado ya había disminuido y el frío había pasado para darle una sensación de plenitud.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir. Un montón de posters que no se movían lo miraban con sus guitarras en alto y sus lemas pacifistas. Giró la cabeza, Zooey estaba dormida sobre un brazo, sin soltar la mano de él. Había rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas –por que Zooey nunca lloraba en público, era demasiado _feliz _para hacerlo- y el cabello castaño algo despeinado.

Estiró su mano libre para apartarle el flequillo. Él no tenía casi gestos dulces con ella. Con nadie, a decir verdad. Solo se permitía algunas sonrisas irónicas y comentarios agudos. Pero eso ya era demasiado para su usual carácter.

Los ojos de Zooey se abrieron y tardó un poco en poder enfocarlo. Evan trató de sonreírle - su mueca ladina -. Zooey le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

Evan no pudo reaccionar. El tiempo que él y Zooey habían sido _amigos _jamás habían pasado –bueno, él- de un coqueteo descarado. Por que él seguía siendo un mago de casta y ella solo era una hija ilegítima, _sangre sucia._

Extrañamente, no actuaba como tal.

Una bofetada le surcó el rostro y él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

− ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Evan Rosier!

Luego un nuevo beso y sus manos en el rostro de ella. _De ella._

De la niña de grandes esperanzas, algo inocente, distraída, Gryffindor y _sangre sucia. _De ella, la mujer de ojos claros, preciosa, amiga.

− Voy a cuidarte Evan Rosier. Yo sanaré tus heridas − murmuró ella contra los labios de él.

Evan Rosier supo que no se refería solamente a las causadas por los aurores…

"…_Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí_

Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor

Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar

Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz

Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar…"

* * *

Tengo que explicar algo. Zooey no es un ser perfecto que enamore a todos. No pudo hacerlo con James y probablemente no lo haga con Rosier. Este simplemente esta asombrado de que alguien pueda ser _así. _Recordemos que es sangre pura y no esta acostumbrado a la vida bohemia. Por otra parte, Sirius la quiere, ¡claro que la quiere!, y probablemente sea el que más la quiera y es recíproco.

¿Por qué entonces se anda besuqueando con otros?

Bueno, eso lo verán después de varias viñetas más. Recuerden, hay veces que amas a alguien pero no puedes evitar dañarlo. Y Zooey es demasiado liberal. Y Sirius es muy rebelde. Eso tómenlo en cuanta.

¡Reviews!


	11. Asteroide

**Aviso:** _Este capítulo habla abiertamente del consumo de drogas. Si alguien va en contra, le recomiendo no leerlo. Además, contiene escenas de sexo y esas cosas que los niños no deben de leer. Gracias._

* * *

**ASTEROIDE  
****ZOÉ**

Concierto _muggle. _Zooey y su mundo. Un auto rojo algo viejo, un par de laminitas llamadas _ácidos. _Y Sirius Black siente que puede tocar el cielo sabor fresa con la punta de sus dedos.

Zooey gira, baila, brinca, llora, ríe. Él hace lo mismo al lado de ella. Canta como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que ha escuchado aquéllos grupos _muggle _–por que al menos los _muggles _si saben de música- y Zooey canturrea por lo bajo, abrazada a su brazo.

No quiere soltarlo. Un payaso platica con un caballo acerca de la _pureza de sangre. _Zooey nunca lo dirá abiertamente, pero tiene un pánico terrible a esos esteriotipos. No a Voldemort. No a los mortífagos. No a la Guerra.

Tiene miedo de que en realidad ellos tengan razón y ella _no merezca _ser parte del mundo mágico –irreal y perfecto mundo mágico-, por que entonces ella no merece a James, a Lilly, a Remus, a Peter. Por que merece mucho menos a Evan y sus largas charlas filosóficas. Por que entonces ella no merece a Sirius y a los gemidos en su oído.

Sirius ríe y su carcajada es casi un ladrido. Los ojos de Zooey cada vez son más claros y él se da cuenta lo mucho que le gustan. La boca de Zooey es rosa, muy pálida, pero tiene sabor. Sirius esta seguro que _tiene sabor, _pero no puede definir cual.

Se inclina y la besa. El mundo gira con mayor fuerza y Zooey tiene que rodearle el cuello con los brazos para no caer. Esta demasiado feliz y desorientada. Y cuando él la toma de la nuca suavemente –por que es caballeroso, pero eso no le quita lo posesivo- Zooey no puede evitar sonreír dentro del beso.

_Feliz, feliz, feliz…_

Se separa unos segundos de ella y luego vuelve a besarla. Al principio podría ser a cielo, _sabor fresa; _pero luego se da cuenta de que es más parecida al chocolate. _No. _Zooey tiene sabor a vainilla. Sus labios son de sabor vainilla. Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en los labios de Sirius.

La toma de la mano y salen del concierto. Sirius la jala y la besa de nuevo, _demandante. _Ni bien llegan al auto cuando él ya la tiene aprisionada, con sus dedos _dentro _de ella y los labios en el punto donde el cuello y el hombro se unen.

Y Zooey gime, alto, estruendosa. Se aferra a la espalda de Sirius y se arquea levemente. La boca de él se dirige a su garganta y comprueba de que esta si le sabe a fresa. Luego un grito ahogado –en la boca de él- y las manos de ella retirando su cinturón.

Entra suave, despacio. Abre la puerta del auto y se dirigen al asiento trasero. Ella marca el ritmo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus hombros. Sirius aprieta los labios. Sabe que si quiere puede hacer que los _muggles _dejen el concierto rock con la potencia de su grito.

Sus pechos saben a uva. Le gusta mucho, el sabor. Toda ella es de diferentes sabores y a él le encanta descubrirlo. Abre los ojos. También es de diferentes colores. _Como un arco iris. _Un arco iris de sabores y colores…

Ella se contrae y gime con fuerza. Entonces Sirius se relaja y termina también. Le acaricia la espalda, solo con la yema de los dedos. _Perfecta sincronía. _

Los sonidos son lejanos y los sabores complejos. Zooey canturrea alguna canción que él no puede reconocer –no puede reconocer nada- y se acurruca más sobre él. Sirius estira la mano.

Si. Aún puede tocar el cielo con los dedos.

"…_Quiero volver,  
estuvo chido hacer el amor,  
en el asiento de atrás,  
alucinando mas cada vez._

_Y viajas sobre un asteroide,  
clavando tus espinas en el órbital,  
de un planeta helado.  
Y viajas sobre un asteroide,  
espérame, pensé en decirte tanto_

_Pensé en decirte tanto,  
pero no pude articular,  
la nave se destroza lentamente.  
Asteroide, asteroide…"_

* * *

¡Bueno!, a mi en lo particular me gustó. Es demasiado inconexo. Demasiado ácido. Si, me gustó.

Espero comentarios.


	12. Sácame De Aquí

**SÁCAME DE AQUÍ**  
**ENRIQUE BUNBURY**

Probablemente este sea el momento más traumático que ha pasado en sus diecisiete años de vida. Probablemente Merlín en realidad si quiere a Walburga Black y ha decidido cobrárselas con él desde que decidió fugarse de casa.

Probablemente solo sea una cosa hormonal, de _nenas _y se le quite pasada la velada.

El hecho es que en esos momentos, Sirius no sabe como actuar. Por primera vez en muchos –muchos- años se ha planteado darle un buen derechazo a su mejor amigo y dar el asunto por zanjado.

Zooey está ahí. Pasando vacaciones con ellos, y James anda más borde que de costumbre. No por que quiera ser borde. Sirius sabe que en realidad tiene un gran cariño por la castaña y que no quiere lastimarla, así que –tontamente- cree que si la maltrata _solo un poco _esta ser marchara con el corazón completo.

James Potter puede ser algo bruto algunas veces.

Por supuesto. Zooey no tiene ni un pelo de tonta y se ha dado cuenta de la actitud que James lleva con ella. Y esta ha sido más notoria cuando Lillian Evans –si, la misma pelirroja de apellido Evans- ha asistido -¡al fin!- a una fiesta del señor Potter.

Más extraño aún que esta trate bien a James y que ambos se sonrojen muy seguido. Zooey no es tonta. Se da cuenta. Y Sirius sabe que en cualquier momento la tormenta puede comenzar.

Pero no sucede así. Pasan dos horas y todo sigue calmo –salvo la mirada de Dorea Potter, que es algo feminista y odia que su hijo se ponga a romper corazones que deberían ser ajenos-. Sirius se acerca a la terraza donde Zooey mira las estrellas. Esta calma, pero Sirius sabe que no esta bien.

Lo sabe por que ya lleva más de dos horas con zapatillas de tacón y no se ha quejado. Lo sabe por que es una friolenta de lo peor y ahora esta ahí, al aire libre, con su vestido suave y el moño deshecho. Tan deshecho como ella se siente en esos momentos.

− ¡Hey!, ¡Zoo!, ¡te resfriarás aquí!, mejor entremos y nos robamos un par de botellas de whiskey de fuego. La verdad es que los amigos del señor Potter son extraño y… − comienza Sirius mientras se acerca a su amiga. Por que tampoco es tan idiota –o valiente- como para llegar a abrazarla y ya. Pero ella sigue con sus ojos demasiado claros viendo nada y Sirius tiene que tragar saliva, algo frustrado. − Vamos Zoo… _no te hace bien _estar aquí fuera − "_no te hace bien estar aquí" _piensa Sirius, pero se muerde la lengua y no dice nada.

Los ojos de la castaña se posan en él y Sirius cree que ha dejado de respirar. Son más claros que otras veces, más brillantes. Más melancólicos y menos ausentes. Ojos que pueden llorar en cualquier momento.

− Sácame de aquí, Sirius − le dice con voz profunda. Como un mandato, como una súplica.

En realidad, la Navidad en el tejado de casa de los Potter fue un buen recuerdo. Sobretodo cuando, abrazados en el techo, la camisa de Sirius dejó de sentirse mojada para que sus oídos comenzaran a retumbar con la suave risa de ella.

En realidad, nunca trataría de explicarse por que había un muérdago fuera de la casa. Pero eso tampoco le importaba.

"…_Nos hemos equivocado  
teniendo toda la razón  
aun podemos ser libres  
dentro de una canción._

Hubo un momento en que pudimos  
decir que no, que lo sentimos  
nos debimos confundir.

Escribiremos nuevas reglas  
esta es la primera de ellas  
está prohibido prohibir…"

* * *

No tengo nada en contra de James. De hecho, me gusta mucho James y creo que esta altamente justificado, pero bueno… que sería chistoso por que a él Zooey le importa un cacahuate confitado y Sirius solo se quiebra la cabeza.


	13. Es Más, Te Perdono

**ES MÁS, TE PERDONO  
****NOEL NICOLA**

Puede que en toda la historia jamás contada acerca de Hogwarts y demás, nunca se hubiera visto un acontecimiento como el que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor. Para ser más específicos, la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor, que en ese momento solo estaba ocupada por James Potter y su –ahora ex novia- Zooey Ginsberg.

El hecho de que Zooey fuera una persona más o menos tranquila, no significaba que no tuviera un carácter bastante fuerte. Sobretodo cuando _su novio _no le había dirigido la palabra –solo para lo mínimo- en quince días, y cuando ella llega a besarlo él solo murmura un: "ahora no _Lilly"._

Por que los gritos y las cosas volando son _completamente _merecidas. Por que ella es Zooey "Zoo" Ginsberg y no Lillian "Lilly" Evans. Por que después de ponerla en evidencia frente a todos sus invitados en Navidad, ella aún lo _perdono_ cuando él llegó con sus ojos de ciervo apaleado a darle su regalo de navidad. Por que ella fue la que se sintió culpable por besarse con Sirius en el tejado –a causa del muérdago-. Por que…

Por que ella en realidad si lo ama.

Dentro de ella siempre supo que James era de Lilly. Que esta solo se lo estaba prestando un tiempo y que –tarde o temprano- James regresaría al lado de su pelirroja. Ella lo sabía y aún así se arriesgo a jugar un rato al amor. Juego unilateral puesto que solo ella había tirado los dados y dejado todo a la suerte.

Ya no tiene ganas de seguirle aventando cosas a James. Menos cuando este se ha limitado a estar callado y a esquivar el montón de objetos con una rapidez sorprendente –a causa del Quidditch, de seguro-.

Se sienta en la cama más cercana y clava los ojos en la almohada de esta. Sabe que la cama es de Sirius. Es la única cama en esa habitación que la hace sentir a gusto y eso es cosa que solo Sirius puede lograr. Aprieta las sábanas cuando se da cuenta de que desde navidad ambos han estado alejados.

James se acerca hasta ella y se sienta a su lado sin mediar palabras. No quiere verlo por que tiene miedo de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Cosa extraña puesto que los dedos de él ya le retiran algunas lágrimas necias que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

La fuerza emocional de Zooey se rompe cuando el brazo de él la acerca a su pecho. Entonces el torrente de lágrimas contenidas y los sollozos medio ahogados escapan de su poder de indiferencia y ausencia absoluta.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado acurrucada a James mientras este solo le acaricia el cabello. Por momento se ha sentido mejor, pero luego la realidad la golpea con fuerza y vuelve a llorar. Ella nunca llora, no teme mostrar sus sentimientos, pero no llora por que casi siempre es feliz. Pero ahora no es feliz. _No puede _ser feliz.

Esta tan a gusto con James que le cuesta un trabajo enorme medio incorporarse. Sabe que solo retraza lo inevitable, que de cualquier forma él no se quedará con ella y que tampoco puede quedarse así con él toda la vida. Lo sabe, y eso le jode.

− Lo lamento Zoo. Nunca quise lastimarte, _perdóname._

Nunca ha escuchado a James pedir perdón antes. Y siendo sincera, no le gusta ser ella la primera persona a la que se lo pida. Zooey gira su rostro a la puerta. Del otro lado –y hace más de dos horas- Sirius esta ahí, esperando. Ella lo sabe, a final de cuentas James es su mejor amigo.

− Esta bien.

Y se deja vencer así de fácil. Se levanta y camina directo a la puerta sin voltear hacia atrás. Y al abrir la puerta hace una broma a Sirius como "¿te crees perro guardián?", y sigue directo a su habitación, saludando a todos los que la observan con ojos muy abiertos –Hogwarts y sus secretos a voces-. Por que sabe -¡si, y la sigue jodiendo!- que al salir de la habitación dijo: te lo devuelvo Lilly.

− Pensé que iría a matar a Lilly − dice Peter mientras Zooey desaparece tras la puerta de su habitación.

− No − dice Sirius con la voz tensa y cansada. − No lo hará por que ella es Zoo Ginsberg. Y Zoo siempre es feliz, feliz.

Y James ahora esta seguro que no solo lastimó a una persona.

"…_Te perdono andar como tú andas,  
tus zapatos de nube,  
tus dientes y tu pelo._

_Te perdono los cientos de razones,  
los miles de problemas,  
en fin, __te perdono no amarme__._

_Lo que no te perdono  
es haberme besado con tanta alevosía.  
Tengo testigos: un perro, la madrugada, el frío,  
y eso sí que no te lo perdono,  
pues si te lo perdono seguro que lo olvido…"_

* * *

No me imagino de otra forma su rompimiento. Al final no es tan "suave" como James lo quiere en un principio y pues ella se permite unos cuantos gritos. Además, me encanta lo incondicional de Sirius. Por que puede estar confundido y eso pero no deja de ser leal a su Cornamenta (lágrimas a mi).


	14. Dime De Verdad

**DIME DE VERDAD  
****ALEJANDRA GUZMÁN**

No puede definir en que momento de la historia se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo. Rebobinando: no sabe en que momento de la historia se ha enamorado de su _único _amigo.

Si. Es algo perverso, puede que un poco retorcido. No él, pero si la forma en la que han sucedido las cosas. Por que ella y él eran simplemente amigos. De esos que se besan de vez en cuando _por culpa del alcohol, _y al otro día pueden estar riendo juntos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Algo normal, tangible y completamente dulce.

Por que ella _fue _la novia del mejor amigo de él. Por que él fue quien la vio melancólica cuando todo terminó, y fue él quien le dio el empujón necesario para sobrevivir al trauma.

De repente –y sin previo aviso- todo cambió.

Primero la actitud esquiva de él, luego el reconocimiento. Luego uno que otro beso robado en algún pasillo y él descontento de ella por no ser constante. Luego los besos aumentaron y las manos de él ya se encontraban cómodas bajo la falda de ella. Luego los mimos, las caricias y los apodos idiotas.

Si. Algo no es _normal _-¡definan normal!- entre ellos. Sobretodo por el hecho de que nunca hacen nada en público. En parte por orgullo, en parte por necesidad. Además, ni siquiera ellos pueden definir lo que son. Por que siguen siendo amigos, pero eso no evita que Sirius no suelte una que otra palabrota o gruñido cuando ve que algún chico se detiene a mirarla. Ni evita que Zooey arrugue la nariz –en un gesto que la hace ver caprichosa- si alguna chica le sonríe a Sirius con suficiencia.

No lo evitan mucho, a decir verdad. Y no andan por ahí disfrazando el hecho de que aún no se definen, pero siguen siendo ellos dos _y solamente _ellos dos. Aunque a veces, se complican más de lo que desean.

Zooey nunca ha sido una chica especialmente complicada. A ella no le importa no definir que es con Sirius. Le da igual. Se siente bien cuando la boca de él esta en su cuello y sus manos expertas en otras partes de su cuerpo. Si. También adora acurrucarse con él mientras ambos descansan en el lago, sin importarle los deberes de Pociones o Aritmancia.

Total. A ella le da igual que no lleven un letrero que diga: "somos pareja". Por que ni siquiera lo son tanto. Siguen siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. Huyen juntos a Hogsmeade algunas veces y regresan más ebrios que Peter tras decepción amorosa. Siguen besándose en cada pasillo y lugar oscuro para después salir con la sonrisa de siempre y juguetear en el camino de regreso a la Sala Común.

Si. Le da igual si aún no son pareja. Lo que ya no puede pasar por alto es que hay algo. Ese _algo_ que late desembocado cuando él clava sus ojos en ella. Hay _algo _que la invita a soñar con él todas las noches. _Algo _que nunca –y nos referimos a James- ha sentido antes, y ahora esta ahí. Fuerte y desenfrenado.

Y esta decidida. Tiene que saber si él siente lo mismo. _Tiene _que saber si es cosa de ella –el _algo _desenfrenado- o si le pasará como con James, y él se alejará justo en el momento en el que ese algo comienza a ser irreversible.

− _Creo _que me estoy enamorando de ti Sirius − suelta mientras juguetea con los botones de la camisa de él. Al final de cuentas, ese _algo ya es _irreversible.

"…_Te cuento solo un poco de misterio  
De mi vida y ya verás  
Y no soy perfecta  
Pero sí te puedo amar_

_Te digo de verdad  
Lo que quiero  
Sé que escondes a la mar  
En cada beso  
Tú siempre dices todo lo que quiero escuchar  
Pero dime de verdad lo que quieres  
Dime de verdad tú quién eres_

_Quiero estar dentro de ti  
Tus secretos descubrir  
Quiero creer que así será  
Aunque pierda la razón  
Abre el corazón…"_

* * *

Me rehúso a ponerle a Sirius y a Zooey la historia típica adolescente. No. Ella no e sun bicho raro que pasa desapercibido y tampoco es la super chica sexy al que todo chico quiere tener. No. No hay lágrimas de por medio ni un amor puro y bla, bla, bla. Simplmenete son unos adolescentes hormonales que se la pasan de lo lindo juntos, que ya comienzan a madurar pensando en el "¿Qué será este palpitar?" y eso, pero no dejan de tener una relación más de amigos que de pareja.

Es que en verdad odio el "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Como sea... lo que salió salió.


	15. Eres

_Efectivamente, hace tanto que no me paso por aquí. Y no tengo excusa, en verdad. Yo que me volví adicta a los RPG de Harry Potter xD Pero que a partir de ahora sepan que no me retiro. Kisses (:

* * *

  
_

**Eres  
****Café Tacvba**

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue todo un caos. Y es que, tomando en cuenta de que los nervios debían encontrarse a tope y la situación era extraña, no era para menos. Corría el último año de ellos en Hogwarts. Sin definirse, aún, pero no importaba si ellos conocían sus significantes.

La situación comenzaba a parecerle graciosa. Zooey y él siempre habían sido de lo más abiertos. Ni siquiera comenzaban una relación cuando su lengua ya estaba dentro de su boca. Así que ahora, mientras la veía arropada hasta la barbilla con la sábana de color dorado –made in Gryffindor- Sirius no podía quitar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro.

Y no era ningún cuento de hadas donde se trataría de la primera vez de ella, de él. No era una historia freak donde él era un animal salvaje domado con maestría y ella la inocencia en su estado más puro. Tal vez por eso todo se simplificaba y dificultaba tanto.

Le rodeó con los brazos mientras comenzaba a reír levemente. Ella rebuscó sus ojos para mirarle un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa también.

- ¿Te parece gracioso que me de corte? – preguntó, aunque el tono era suave, con ese tinte que a él siempre le había parecido algo cómico, cuando ella intentaba hacerse seria.

- Si – contestó él con su desfachatez natural haciendo que las mejillas de ella se tiñeran de color rojizo.

- Tonto.

- Aún así me adoras – y antes que pudiese contestarle ya se había inclinado hacia ella para besarle, retirando la molesta sábana a su paso.

Zooey no contestó, pero en el silencio compartido, había solo una respuesta: _con cada fibra de mi ser…_

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
Lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._


	16. No Tienes Corazón

_Y ni siquiera los más pacifistas pueden serlo tanto cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón…

* * *

  
_

**No tienes corazón  
****Joaquín Sabina**

Habían pasado más de tres meses. Si bien era cierto que no estaba ni de cerca enamorado de ella, no podía decir que no le quisiera. Compartieron bastante tiempo, eran parte del mismo círculo de amigos así que era más que obvio que el quisiese hablar con ella.

Por lo demás, ella simple y llanamente, pasaba de él. Lily le había dicho que a ella si le hablaba. Poco. Bueno, al menos le contestaba el saludo.

Pero ese día, James Potter creyó que era un día perfecto para abordar a su ex-amiga y ex-novia en la Sala Común. Y es que parecía el momento perfecto, por que entraba riendo con ese tinte tan personal y el tonillo suave que hablaba de una persona de constante buen humor.

Se acercó a ella. Sirius le había dicho que esperara un poco más, pero creía que tres meses era tiempo más que suficiente. Además, ¿no habían quedado mal, cierto?

**- Zooey-** saludó con una sonrisa cuando se posó al lado de la chica. No deseó haberlo hecho. Los ojos de la chica, que por lo regular mostraban un brillo ausente, fueron gélidos. Le ignoró, cosa que hizo que se cabreara un poco. Él estaba allí tratando de arreglar las cosas y ella simplemente pasaba de él. **- ¿Acaso pretendes ignorarme toda la vida?**

**- Más tiempo, de ser posible- **contestó, sin inmutarse ni girarse. Pero su tono de voz había perdido la suavidad usual. James quiso tomarla del brazo, pero ella se separó con violencia. **–No te atrevas a ponerme una puta mano encima.**

Nunca antes le había visto tan jodidamente enojada. A decir verdad, ni a ella ni a nadie.

**- Zooey, basta-** dijo Sirius llegando a donde se encontraban. Todos en la Sala Común les veían sin perder cada una de las reacciones de ellos. Pero Zooey le ignoró arqueando una ceja y luego soltando una carcajada.

**- No me digas nada. Todos son iguales. Eres igual que él, **_**Black**_– ya no le hablaba como siempre. Como Sirius, el amigo. Tanto James con el Sirius se extrañaron. **– Tú –** señaló a James **– Pero sobre todo tú –** señaló a Sirius **– Váyanse a la mierda**.

No dijo nada más, solo aventó a los pies de ellos una foto. James Potter no cabía en si mismo del asombro. Sirius se besaba con una rubia, si. Eso no tenía nada de extraño. Pero la reacción de ella… el mutismo de Sirius…

**- ¿Me he perdido de algo, Canuto? **

**- No tienes ni idea…**

Después de todo, Zooey Ginsberg era tan humana como todos los demás.

*****

"_Si quieres… quiero. Te cuento los cuentos que tú me contabas  
Si quieres… mujeres. Te escribo una lista con nombres y camas  
Si quieres. Me sigo creyendo que fuiste una santo… anda ya  
No tienes perdón  
Como tienes la poca vergüenza de entrar en mi casa  
Como tienes valor de llamar por las noches a ver que me pasa  
Como tienes la lengua tan larga y la risa tan falsa  
No tienes corazón_

_Y mírame a la cara  
Y atrévete a negarme que conoces tantas camas como historias que contarme  
Mejor no des detalles  
Prefiero que te calles, que me evites que te halague con piropos y verdades…"_


End file.
